Meet Me in Purgatory
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: With his head in Heaven and his feet in Hell, where is Saruhiko to turn with a temptation from his past life. Where does one with such conflicting origins find equilibrium?


I want it to be known that I own nothing, zip, nada, but I hope for you to enjoy this little number right here! ^u^ It's based on the song W.A.M.S. by Fall Out Boy so I suggest you give it a listen, pretty great song peoples! But anyway you know the deal, rate review all that good chizz~

On to the story! u

* * *

><p>"Che." The sound was carried away by the wind, Saruhiko left to stare in irritation at the prone form in the grass. He slumped after a moment, dramatic sigh passing through his lips as he tilted his head towards the sky. The stars had moved significantly, he guessed it was about one in the morning, give or take an hour or four, the moonless sky an inky blackness that nearly swallowed all light. Saruhiko sucked his teeth as he closed his eyes, head tilting back towards the redhead that hadn't moved since he found him.<p>

Many different scenarios ran through his head as he pondered this strange happening, a silent Misaki, defenseless, fatigued, and begging to be picked up by any who so chose. Oh, what was he to do? Leave the poor teen there to freeze or, possibly, take him somewhere where he could be safe and warm?

Decisions, decisions.

He was broken from his musings at a small groan from the redhead, Misaki shifting uncomfortably before tensing, breath rushing through his lips in a startled gasp, eyes flying open- in pain or shock, Saruhiko didn't know. He watched as those chocolate orbs dilated, moving quickly and fearfully around their sockets before landing on him and hardening. Saruhiko couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he approached the smaller male, kneeling down so he could be closer to his ever changing facial expressions. A thin, pale hand reached out to push Misaki onto his back, the redhead grunting and wincing at the movement, his eyes squeezing closed for a few moments before squinting open to glare openly at the crouching male. Saruhiko only allowed himself a moment to be lost in those captivating orbs before removing his saber from its scabbard, smirking at the widening of Misaki's eyes.

"Hey, bastard wh-" his sentence was cut short at the sudden blooming pain in his head, his eyes sliding closed as he allowed his mind to drift away. The last thing Yata saw was the glare of sunlight against Saruhiko's glasses before he only saw darkness. Saruhiko watched in fascination as Yata slumped back into unconsciousness, unconsciously replacing his saber before reaching for the redhead. Saruhiko smirked as he hooked an arm under Yata's neck and knees, standing while easily lifting his smaller body with him. Blue eyes turned towards the brightening horizon, Saruhiko frowning as he watched the harsh ball of fire rise slowly above the buildings.

Choosing to avoid any confrontations for the strange picture he surely made, Saruhiko quickly left the area, the only sign of his being there a slight indentation in the grass from where Yata previously lay.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes cracked open at the feel of sunlight against thin lids, Yata groaning in protest from the rude awakening. Lifting a pale hand to his eyes, Yata jumped at the feel of a soft, yet tough material rubbing against his face. Trying a second time, the redhead opened his eyes only to be greeted with his fully bandaged left arm, his brows furrowing in confusion at the clean white wrappings. Letting his hand drop to rest beside him, Yata tried to sit up, a sharp cry falling from his lips at the electric pains in his abdomen. Blinking the tears from his eyes, Yata raised his bandaged hand and pulled the thin sheet that covered him away, startled to see bandages leading down his torso before halting at his waist where his shorts began.<p>

The redhead let the sheet drop before breathing deeply a few times, stealing his resolve before moving to push himself up again, arms moving to keep him in an upright position when his back threatened to give out. His elbows shook uncontrollably before finally giving way, Yata gasping helplessly before closing his eyes to await the impact of the surprisingly comfortable mattress. He was surprised, however, at the feel of gentle yet firm hands holding him in his reclined position.

Brown eyes opened to connect with mirthful blue, Yata's mouth falling open in shock at the sight of the glasses wearing Scepter 4 worker.

"Sleep well, Misaki?"

And suddenly all surprise disappeared to be replaced with anger. Anger at the stupid glasses for calling him by his first name, anger at himself for getting into this position, and anger at the fact that Saruhiko knocked him out the previous night with his saber!

"You bas- ack!" Yata gripped his abdomen at the stinging pain that laced through his insides, eyes clenching shut and fingers of his unoccupied hand gripping Saruhiko's plain white t-shirt. Saruhiko only watched as Yata fought down the pain, breathing deep and raspy, limbs shaking uncontrollably, and sweat trickling down his forehead. Saruhiko moved one hand from Yata's back to the small bedside table, picking up a glass of water before bringing it towards a tight-lipped Misaki.

"Drink." The command left no room for argument, Yata preparing to go into a rant before the phantom pains from before made themselves known, the redhead shivering slightly at the feeling. Cracking an eye opened, Yata chanced a glance at Saruhiko, both eyes fully opening when he saw no sign of the arrogant blue clansman, just a blank stare. Saruhiko took advantage of Yata's momentary lapse in concentration putting the glass to his lips before tilting it slightly, Yata forcing himself to swallow the liquid lest he choke. After taking a few hearty gulps, Saruhiko pulled the glass away, moving to help Yata lay comfortably again.

Yata watched the stoic man work in silence, never saying a word even as Saruhiko pulled the sheet up to cover his chest and arms, tucking it in slightly. He watched as Saruhiko stood from the bed and turned to leave the room, only when he stood in the threshold of the doorway did Yata speak again.

"Why are you helping me?" Yata flinched at the raspiness of his voice, focusing instead on the figure poised to leave. He barely heard the reply from the other, his eyes widening as the door was shut only a moment after.

_I wish to see what makes you so special._

* * *

><p>The next time Yata awoke, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds, a light rain was sprinkling the window with crystal drops. His eyes blinked a few times to clear their sleepy haze, Yata turning towards the closed door of the room. Yawning, the redhead moved to push himself up, mentally cheering at the ability to sit up with only minimal amounts of pain. Kicking his legs from under the sheet, Yata lightly placed them on the floor, shivering at the chill that ran through his body at the cold hardwood. He breathed a few times before slowly standing up, his knees shaking a few times before they locked and held his weight. Yata smiled to himself before slowly moving towards the door, the trip taking a few minutes and involving him tripping over nothing multiple times.<p>

Opening the door, Yata peeked his head through the small opening before moving his whole body into the dimly lit hallway, steadying himself on the pale blue walls. He moved slowly down the hall, eyes taking in the few pictures- ones of him and Saruhiko before he left HOMRA he noticed- that lined the walls, a small frown contorting his features as he saw the obvious care that Saruhiko held for the photographs. He stopped when he reached a room- the living room, he guessed, with the couch, arm chair, and TV- easily spotting the slumped figure lying on the couch with a book open on his chest.

Creeping silently towards the sleeping figure, Yata moved to sit next to him, legs crossing as he leaned his head against the minimal space left on the couch's edge. Chocolate eyes watched the steady rise and fall of Saruhiko's chest, the way his lips moved with each intake of breath, enjoying the slight difference in features with the lack of glasses. Saruhiko's hair had fallen to cover more of his face than usual, Yata moving to brush a few of the longer strands away, jumping back at the small grumble from the older male at the light touch.

A yawn suddenly worked it's way past Yata's own lips, the redhead using his arms as pillows as he leaned against the couch. Pale lids slid closed only a few seconds later, the only sound in the room the synchronized breathing of the two.

* * *

><p>He was an enigma.<p>

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he watched the sleeping figure from his vantage point of the kitchen. He had woken up that morning to Yata sleeping only a few inches away from his face, his delicate features softened with the peace of sleep. A grimace contorted his features as he remembered that face, such a large change when compared to Yata's usual arrogant, outgoing, stubborn, loyal self.

A large change indeed.

Saruhiko left the comforts of the kitchen, moving instead to stand over the sleeping figure who was now lying on the couch- Saruhiko having moved him upon waking. He crouched low, face only a few inches from Yata's as he studied his features up close. Unnaturally long lashes resting softly upon freckle dusted cheeks, the cinnamon dots barely noticeable unless up close, thin lips that were a healthy pink. Saruhiko felt his gaze linger on the lips, a hand raising to lightly trace the delicate features of the redhead, his thumb raking over the lips that his eyes had yet to turn away from. Before he could process what he was doing, he was moving closer to those appealing lips, Yata's even breath fanning against Saruhiko's lips as he halted only a few centimeters away.

His eyes stared unblinkingly at the closed lids of the redhead, expression unchanging as a war raged inside his body.

His mind screamed, screeched, shouted. This was wrong, _so wrong_. He left this life behind, the people (or person rather) included. _Remember_, his mind said, _remember what you live for now. Justice. Peace. Nothing that this delinquent could provide. Nothing someone of his kind could understand_. His fingers twitched from where they rested against Yata's cheek, suddenly cold extremities running along surprisingly warm skin.

And suddenly his body responded, countering, opposing, his mind; _encouraging_ Saruhiko to follow through with his actions. His head slowly inched forwards as his instincts took control of his body, thoughts put to rest as soft lips connected with his slightly chapped ones. And there was fire.

Fire enveloped him like a warm blanket, encompassing and surrounding him in its constant present. It settled heavily in his gut, the simple apple he ate only a few moments prior causing uncomfortable, yet not unwanted, feelings to rise inside him. And just as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Saruhiko pulled away from the addicting lips, his mouth still tingling with the glorious afterglow of… whatever _that_ was.

' _A kiss,_' he reminded himself, nothing more nothing less. Yet the feelings he felt after such a simple contact definitely proved that statement wrong, no simple kiss could cause such a reaction. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, unoccupied hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up in the last few years. His mind was pounding, its physical manifestation of its unhappiness with his actions, no doubt. But his body _sang_, his limbs practically vibrating with the foreign emotion that controlled his body, a smile threatening to break across his features. But it seemed thinking would have to wait for later, as Yata was waking, Saruhiko watching those tempting lips part to let a loud yawn escape.

He watched as Yata rubbed at his eyes with his palm, Saruhiko's eyes always straying back to his parted lips. Yata seemed to realize his change in position only a few moments after, eyes shooting open as he shot straight up, gasping as the close proximity of Saruhiko. A blush colored Yata's features as blue eyes seemed to stare straight through him, Saruhiko appreciating the ability to see the multiple dots that spotted Yata's cheeks. It wasn't until Yata froze and his blush deepened that Saruhiko realised that his hand was still planted on the redheads cheek, his thumb still rubbing soothing circles into the supple flesh.

Blue eyes connected with confused brown, Saruhiko again going against every coherent thought he ever had as he leaned forwards, lips connecting firmly with Yata's own.

The fire broke through his veins again, a dam breaking loose that caused a flood of foreign emotions that felt so _good_ to rush through his body. He ignored Yata's squeak of surprise, instead pushing further into the soft lips presented to him, head tilting to allow better access. It was a startling realization, after forcing his mind to agree with the rest of his body, that Saruhiko realized Yata was kissing back, albeit hesitantly. His lips moved slowly and pressed questioningly while Saruhiko's own moved fervently and pushed forcefully, but obviously both enjoyed the contact with the simultaneous moans they released were anything to go by. Saruhiko felt a piece of self control he didn't know he had snap at that erotic sound, pushing Yata to lie on his back as he hovered over him, lips pressing with more vigor until an insistent tongue was added to the mix.

Yata was lost in ecstasy. His mind was a whirlwind of pleasure and confusion, his body a cup that threatened to overflow. Thin fingers grasped Saruhiko's hair like a lifeline, lips parting to allow that insistent tongue to explore his uncharted cavern, embarrassing rumbling from the back of his throat as their emotions reached a fever-pitch. An uncomfortable heat was spreading from his stomach, the feeling not completely unwelcomed but putting a damper on the wonderful feelings that he was experiencing. He nearly lost his mind when Saruhiko pulled away from his lips only to lock onto his neck, teeth nipping harshly only for the pain to be soothed with an apologetic tongue. Moans and sounds of passion filled the room as Saruhiko moved slowly but surely along the slender column of Yata's neck, eyes twinkling at the numerous purple marks that were slowly forming.

Saruhiko's mind was whirling, but had finally given into the treat that was Yata, cataloguing the movements and places that made the redhead squeal in rapture. It was amazing. And finally he knew. Knew the reason for his obsession with this delinquent, this thug who only wished to swing his bat around like a medallion. A smirk pulled at his features as he bit into a particularly soft spot on Yata's neck, the redhead practically screaming at the feeling.

Yata was the one that got him into a clan, the one that soiled his clean slate. Though his body was changed, it was only a portion, his feet if he had to put a part to it. The soles slick with the deeds that were sometimes less that legal. But now he flew with the bringers of justice, his head claimed by thoughts of equality and goodness. His head, the part of him that he saw as above the squanderings of his past life. So where? Where in this body, this fusion of good and bad, could he be free to allow a minute bit of his past self free, to keep his new self near yet far enough away for this to continue? The sudden feeling of knee rubbing against a definite hardness in his pants broke his reverie, eyes moving to connect with hazy chocolate. Thin fingers moved from his hair and down his shoulders, across his back to end on his hips, pulling his body fully against Yata's. He smirked when he felt the prominent bulge in the other's shorts, Yata returning the look before lying back against the couch.

"Hurry up, dumbass glasses, I ain't got all day."

And suddenly Saruhiko knew. The place to meet, neither heaven nor hell, but purgatory. HIs hips swivelling to produce a delicious friction with Yata's moan he received in return was the start of something that neither would be prepared for, something that broke all boundaries previously set forth.

Something that only they could understand.


End file.
